jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sea Monsters in Jurassic Park
There is a question whether the famous marine reptiles could appear in Jurassic Park. This is a continuation of the discussion at the blog What should JP4 be about? Could they appear? You can create sea monsters in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder, so it's fine to use them in fanfictions. MismeretMonk 16:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Can they be created? If you used the DNA-in-amber-approach it could be possible. They were still air breathing reptiles. They had to put their mouth out of the water from time to time, so a musquitto could feed on them if it was quick. Reptiles like Cryptoclidus could spend time entirely out of water, making the chance for bugs even bigger. In the novels and Operation Genesis you can also extract genetic material from bones. This is true, we all know that Jack Horner and his team extracted proteins (genetic code) from a T. rex bone. So, we could get SOME genetic material from the reptiles bones. The Chickenosaurus-approach could also help. As Styracosaurus Rider said: you could modify a Sea Crocodile into a Mosasaurus. And if you have created sauropods, you give it flips and turn it into a Plesiosaurus. But all this will be much harder than the creation of dinosaurs. MismeretMonk 16:07, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I think either the Chickenosaur or protein hypotheses are the most feasible. The icthyosaurs found in England, for example, are very nicely preserved. But as far as I know no decent amount of protein has been found on marine reptiles yet. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::They wouldn't have to deliberately clone marine reptiles for them to be there. The novel of Jurassic Park says that they had some DNA that could not be identified. If they cloned that, they could end up with sea monsters without ever wanting them. Pinguinus 19:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::That's true. So, you could by all means use them in fanfics. Still... I wouldn't like to see this in fanfics, because it is unrealistic. The amount of DNA that can be extracted from bones or tissues is so little that scientists would really need to know what they're making to complete the DNA. But this is a matter of taste, I just want everything in Jurassic Park to be as realistic as possible :) MismeretMonk 09:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Can they be held in a park? If I was the manager of Jurassic Park, I wouldn't create sea reptiles. * You can't electify their fences, so they can only live in small (land surrounded) lakes. * These lakes have to be quite large. * It will be VERY difficult to show them to the public: ** Most of the time they are under water, so from above the water you won't see anything. ** You can't let you tourists view them through windows that are under water, because the reptiles can easily break the glass. ** Submarines are very expensive and only a few tourists can see something at a time. MismeretMonk 16:07, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ofcorse, you can show smaller reptiles. But the large predators like Kronosaurus, Liopleurodon or Elasmosaurus can't be held in a zoo. I think. MismeretMonk 16:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I think there might be some ways to get around this, but it would be hideously expensive. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC)